In Another Time
by PriestessHeiressDeity91
Summary: When Team 8 and Team Hebi meet up, a fight breaks out. When a light suddenly appear taking both Sasuke and Hinata back in time to feudal Japan. What happens when they meet the Inu-gang?
1. Chapter 1

**PriestessHeiressDeity91: Ohayou Minna-san, PriestessHeiressDeity91 here or PHD91 for short here or you may call me Kitty. This is my new story that I have written with my new account. It's a crossover that has been on my mind for quite some time now. I really hope you enjoy this story. Anyway, I need someone to do the disclaimer…how about Inuyasha.**

 **Inuyasha: I ain't doing it.**

 **PHD91: Why not?**

 **Inuyasha: Because I don't that's why.**

 **PHD91: That's not a good reason besides I'm the author and what I say goes so you'll have to do the disclaimer.**

 **Inuyasha: I still ain't doing it.**

 **PHD91: If you don't do it Inuyasha then I will have to tell Kagome and you know what will happen.**

 **Inuyasha: *glares* You wouldn't dare.**

 **PHD91: *glares back* Try me dog boy.**

 **Inuyasha: *huffs* Feh fine. PriestessHeiressDeity91 does not own Inuyasha, Naruto or the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **PHD91: Thank you Inuyasha, now was that so hard.**

 **Inuyasha: Feh.**

 **PHD91: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story.**

Summary: When Team 8 and Team Taka meet up, they begin to battle it out but a strange light appears out of nowhere, sending both Sasuke and Hinata back in time to the feudal era. What happens when they meet a certain group? Will Sasuke and Hinata be able to work together in finding a way to get back?

In Another Time

Prologue

Team 8 were on their way back to the village after successfully completing a mission. Kiba Inuzuka put his arms behind his head as he walk besides his teammates and his faithful companion, Akamaru.

"Man, it'll be good to be back home after being away for a month." He said, grinning.

Akamaru bark in agreement.

Hinata smiled. "I know what you mean Kiba-kun."

Shino just nods his head in agreement as they continue to walk.

As they walk, Akamaru sniff the air before he growl, getting their attention.

Kiba look at Akamaru, worried.

"What is it boy?" he asked before he too sniff the air and growl as well. "I know that scent anywhere."

Shino's bugs began to surround the Aburame while Hinata got her byakugan ready as four figures appear the group.

"Uchiha." Spat Kiba as he saw his former classmate there with his new teams.

"Oh it's you." Sasuke said.

Kiba glare at the last Uchiha with Akamaru growling some more.

Both teams were looking at each other before they began to fight.

Kiba and Akamaru were taking on Suigetsu and Karin while Shino was taking on Juugo.

Leaving Hinata and Sasuke to fight as well.

Sasuke activated his sharingan while Hinata activated her byakugan as they begin to fight.

During the battle, a light appeared where Sasuke and Hinata were blinding everyone before it disappeared.

Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin blink before they glare at each other until they begin to look around as they notice their missing team members weren't there.

"Shit!" exclaim Kiba.

To be continued…

 **PriestessHeiressDeity91: What do you of it so far? You like it? You hate it? Please read and review, I would love to hear some of you feedbacks.**

 **Sasuke: That was the shortest chapter I've ever read, you haven't even describe the fight scenes.**

 **PHD91: I'm not really good at describing fight scenes, but I'll make an effort in future chapters. Besides, this is just the prologue. I'll make longer chapters in the future hopefully. Anyway, read and review. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PriestessHeiressDeity91: Ohayou minna-san, PHD91 here with chapter one of In Another Time. I will try, hopefully try to update this story every once in awhile.**

 **Sasuke: Yeah, like you've be 'updating' with the other stories in your other accounts. You still haven't been updating with the others.**

 **PHD91: For your information, everything was going on in my life not to mention I keep having writer's block and I haven't had internet for months to lay off my back Uchiha.**

 **Sasuke: Hn**

 **PHD91: Anyway since you're here, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

 **Sasuke: No.**

 **PHD91: Did you just say no?**

 **Sasuke: You heard me.**

 **PHD91: No then, huh? Well alright then…(*begins to delete Sasuke's name*)**

 **Sasuke: What are you doing?**

 **PHD91: Deleting your name from the story and adding Itachi's.**

 **Sasuke: *twitches* Itachi's name?**

 **PHD91: Oh yes, I am starting to like ItaHina more than SasuHina**

 **Sasuke: *twitches before sigh* Fine, PriestessHeiressDeity91 does not own Naruto and Inuyasha, they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **PHD91: Thank you Sasuke**

 **Sasuke: You're going to add my name back and erase Itachi's right?**

 **PHD91: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I was never going to erase your name.**

 **Sasuke: You trick me.**

 **PHD91: And you fell for it, my dear Uchiha.**

 **Sasuke: *grumbles as he leaves the room***

 **PHD91: Please enjoy chapter one. Oh before I forget, I keep forgetting what team name Sasuke has for his group, he keeps changing names that I can't even tell if the team is call Taka or Hebi. So please forgive me if I mess up.**

Chapter One

Two unconscious figures were on the grass near a river when one of them slowly begins to come to.

Lavender eyes were the first to open as Hinata begins to slowly wake up. Once she was fully conscious, she sat up and begins to look around her surroundings.

' _What happen? Where's Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Akamaru.'_ She thought before she heard a groan. She turn her head and her eyes widen as she saw Sasuke Uchiha also waking up.

Once Sasuke was awake, he sat up and begins to look around his surrounding before his onyx eyes landed on the indigo haired female.

"What did you do Hyuuga?" he asked.

"W-w-w-what? I didn't do anything." Hinata said, appalled at what he said.

"Where the hell are we?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up." Hinata said.

Sasuke sighs before he and Hinata snap theirs heads to a rustle in of the bushes as six figures came out.

Hinata and Sasuke stare at the approaching the group when a silver haired male with dog ears, amber eyes look at them.

"Who the hell are you two?" he asked. "State your names and your business."

"M-m-m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"We don't know where we are. We just woke up." Hinata said.

The silver haired male look at them when a raven haired female, wearing a school uniform decides to speak.

"What do you mean you just woke up?" she asked.

"Well, a light appear and we've somehow ended up here." Hinata said.

Before the raven haired female could ask more, another raven haired male with marron eyes approach to the pair, enchanted by Hinata's beauty as he grab her hands.

"My dear, I know you're lost but would you consider bearing my children?" he asked.

Hinata's eyes widen as her face began to turn bright pink.

Sasuke began to twitch at the question as he was about to make the chidori and run it through the other man who is holding Hinata's hands when a giant boomerang hit the other male.

"Monk. Can't you last five minutes without asking every woman to bear you a child?" asked a brunette as she glare at the male.

' _That guy is a monk?'_ thought Sasuke and Hinata.

' _Why the hell would I want to cut off that monk's hands just because he was holding the Hyuuga's? It's not like I like her or anything.'_ Sasuke thought, confuse on what he was going to do.

"Forgive me my dear Sango." Said the male. "It's a habit, but you know that my heart belongs to you."

Sango blush as she continue to glare at the male. "Save it Miroku."

A young kit sigh as he shakes his head.

"He never changes." He said.

The raven haired female look at Hinata and Sasuke.

"You'll have to forgive Miroku, he always ask every pretty girl to bear him a child." She said. "Anyway, my name is Kagome Higurashi and these are my friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Inuyasha."

"Please to meet you." Hinata said bowing.

Inuyasha raise an eyebrow as he looks at Hinata, more likely her eyes.

"Are you blind?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, how could you ask that?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome began to argue.

Sasuke glares at the hanyou while Hinata blush.

"I'm not blind." Hinata said.

"Her eyes are always like that, it's her bloodline." Sasuke said.

Inuyasha and Kagome stop arguing to look at them.

"Oh." They said.

"So where are you from?" Kagome asked.

"Konoha." Replied Hinata.

Sasuke grunts, not wanting to answer.

"Konoha. Kagome is that close to your village?" Sango asked.

"No, I've never heard of that place." Kagome said before she look at Hinata and Sasuke. "Why don't you come with us? Maybe we'll find a way to get you home."

Inuyasha look at Kagome. "Are you serious Kagome? We cannot put our search for the jewels and Naraku on hold."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, they're lost. We should help." Kagome said.

"But finding the jewels and Naraku are our priorities." Inuyasha said.

Sasuke scoff. "No thanks. We can find our way, come on Hyuuga."

Hinata approach the Uchiha. "Uchiha-san, we don't know where we are. Maybe we should take up on their offer."

"Hn, I'll pass." Sasuke said.

"But we need to get back to Konoha." Hinata said.

"Don't you mean you need to head back to the village, Hyuuga." Sasuke said, glaring at the lavender eyed beauty. "News flash Hyuuga, I will NEVER go back to the village and you know it."

Hinata sigh and was about to say something when an ogre demon out of nowhere, ready to attack the group. Sasuke and Hinata jump out of the way when its fist hit the ground, Kilala change into her giant cat form as she flew Miroku and Sango while Shippo transform into a ballon, Inuyasha grab Kagome bridal style before he put her down.

"Heh, finally come action." he said as he took out his tetsuaiga. "Kagome, do you see a shard in him."

Kagome look at the demon and began to concentrate until she saw a pink light on one of the horns.

"Yes, on one of his horns, the left one." She said.

"Aright then." Inuyasha said before he began to charge towards the demon.

The demon look at Inuyasha and was about to attack when Inuyasha use the wind scar, killing him.

After the demon was dead, Kagome slowly approach the dead demon and grab the shard of the jewel, purifying the aura.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"An ogre demon." Sango said.

"An ogre demon?" repeated Sasuke.

Miroku and Sango nodded.

"In this world, demons exist." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha approach.

Hinata and Sasuke nod their heads in understanding.

Hinata look at Sasuke, hoping to convince to accept Kagome's offer when the Uchiha sigh.

"Fine, we'll go with them." He said before looking at Hinata. "But when we do get back, I will not return to Konoha."

Hinata was hesitant before nodding. "Alright."

The Inu-gang look confuse but they don't want to pry as Kagome clap her hands.

"Great, we should probably make camp." She said.

The others nodded as they began to make camp with Hinata and Sasuke helping.

 **PriestessHeiressDeity91: Ohayou minna-san, I hope you enjoy chapter one. Please read and review my story and I'll try to update as soon as I can. By the way, it has been awhile since I've seen Inuyasha and Naruto so please forgive me if I mess up or something. Anyway, I can't wait to read for feedbacks.**


End file.
